


i'm here

by gemini_hyuck



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Byun Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO
Genre: F/M, OT9 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which baek always knows just what to say.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 9





	i'm here

nightmares sucked. they always sucked. but this one was it’s own level of suckiness. tears running down my face, chest heaving from breathing so hard i reached for my phone. dialing the number of the only person who i knew could help i paused. baekhyun was probably asleep and he had a schedule tomorrow. no he said to call whenever i had a nightmare. i pressed the call button then immediately hung up. no. it’s time to grow up and deal with it on your own y/n. i tried to take deep breathes but every time i closed my eyes the image of my boyfriend’s body, broken and bloody appeared. i heard my phone rings and picked it up as i tried to stem the sobs flowing from my mouth. 

“baby?” baek’s voice was quiet and a little raspy. he had probably just woken up. “what’s up? why’d you call?” a sob broke through my hand covering my mouth and i mentally cursed myself. “baby? are you okay? what’s wrong?” he sounded much more awake now, his voice was still quiet but more urgent. i tried to respond but my throat felt like it was closing up. god why did this have to happen to me? “ok that’s it i’m coming over.”

“no! no i- i’m fine baby. i promise. i just wanted to hear your voice.” i tried to stop him knowing he’d be tired tomorrow if he came over to take care of me. he hummed into the phone clearly not believing me. 

“too late i’m already on my way. stay on the phone and take some deep breaths okay? i’ll be there soon.” not five minutes later baek was knocking on the door. i opened it and he immediately gathered me in a hug. “hey i’m here. i’m here i love you.” i’m here. i love you. those are the words he said to me. not, it’s just a dream it can’t hurt you, not you’re ok, not don’t worry everything’s fine. just telling me that he was here with me and that he loved me. my breathing calmed down and the tears slowed to a stop. i loved that he never tried to push me to be ok. he just let me cry it out knowing that the only thing i really needed was to feel him there with me. to know that i wasn’t alone. “do you wanna talk about it?” i shook my head as he lead me back to my room. we sat down on the bed and he held my face, making me look at him. “hey. i love you. please don’t shut me out.” that one hurt. “and you could never bother me with your problems. i’m happy when you tell me what’s wrong because then i know how to help. so. what’s on your mind?” his voice was gentle and his eyes held so much love behind them.

“i was watching you d-die and i couldn’t do anything. i was just stuck watching as you stopped breathing. i couldn’t do anything. i was helpless.” baek gently pulled me down to lay with him. he took my hand and placed it on his chest. 

“you feel that? that’s my heart beating. i’m okay. i’m right here with you baby and i’m not going any where. okay?” his eyes caught mine again and i nodded. 

“okay.” i took a deep breath and he wrapped an arm around me.

“sleep, love. i’m right here. i love you.”


End file.
